


One true thing

by rottnrotty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping, Hopeful Ending, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rare Pairings, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottnrotty/pseuds/rottnrotty
Summary: Draco stood at the large bay window, hands clasped behind his back, watching the rain pound against the glass.  He wanted to scream - to cry and rage, maybe throw an antique vase or two.  But he didn’t.  He couldn’t.  And so he watched the storm, letting the howling wind and merciless rain do damage for him.It had been two months since Ron Weasley left him.  And wasn’t that a fine fucking joke?  Imagine, a Weasley, leaving a Malfoy.  How dare he, Draco thought, for about the millionth time in eight weeks.  How dare that freckled, clumsy, boorish git leave me, by myself, to deal with this mess?





	One true thing

**Author's Note:**

> This one bounces between the present and the past with each new section, hopefully it will make sense!
> 
> Self-edited. Let me know if you see any glaring errors.
> 
> For those worried about the ‘sad’ tag, please see the end note (warning - it contains a spoiler).
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Draco stood at the large bay window, hands clasped behind his back, watching the rain pound against the glass.He wanted to scream - to cry and rage, maybe throw an antique vase or two.But he didn’t.He couldn’t.And so he watched the storm, letting the howling wind and merciless rain do damage for him.

It had been two months since Ron Weasley left him.And wasn’t that a fine fucking joke?Imagine, a Weasley, leaving a Malfoy. _How dare he_,  Draco thought, for about the millionth time in eight weeks. _How dare that freckled, clumsy, boorish git leave me, by myself, to deal with this mess_? 

Draco didn’t have the option of walking away.He had responsibilities, people depending on him.He couldn’t just fuck off and leave it all to someone else.He wouldn’t want to, even if he could, but it still made him angry, that he didn’t have the choice.Because this was not the life Draco Malfoy had chosen.He had let his guard down, had fallen in love, started a family.Been happy. That was what Draco wanted; what he was supposed to have.Not this pathetic existence, where his husband could leave him, and Draco stood abandoned in his study, waiting for the only thing that made life worth living anymore.

At exactly seven pm, Draco’s floo chimed, and a hesitant voice called out, “Draco, dear?”

Draco plastered a smile onto his face and turned around to greet his caller.“Good evening, Molly.It’s delightful to see you.”From the look on his Mother-in-law’s face, his jolly voice and rigour-like grimace were not fooling the woman in the slightest.He forged ahead valiantly.“I trust Rigel was well behaved?”

“Of course. It was a pleasure having him, as always.”She paused, dropping her gaze from Draco’s.“You are welcome anytime.I hope you realize that, dear.Just because Ronald is...” she trailed off with a hitch.

A lump formed in Draco’s throat.“Thank you Molly,” he said formally, and tried to ignore the woman’s flinch.“Perhaps when I’m less busy.”

“Anytime,” she said again, her tone warm and tender.Draco blinked rapidly against the tears forming in his eyes.“I’ll send Rigel through now, shall I?”

Draco nodded sharply, afraid to trust his voice.Molly’s face disappeared, and a moment later, an over-excited five year old came bounding out of the floo.He sprinted over to Draco, who bent down, enveloping the small boy in his arms.“Papa!I missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Draco murmured into his son’s neck.He smelled of the Burrow.Of homemade cookies and evergreens and...well, and Ron, to be honest. 

Draco pulled his face back sharply, and planted a kiss on his son’s nose.“A bath, and bed, I think,” he announced, holding out his hand.

“And a story?” The little boy asked, his face turned up hopefully as he grasped Draco’s hand.

“I’m sure that could be arranged,” Draco replied with a smile.

———

Draco’s life after the war was predictably unpleasant.He and his parents had escaped sentencing in Azkaban, in large part due to Harry Potter’s testimony and Lucius turning traitor and offering up all he could on other Death Eaters.Still, they were social pariahs, to those on both sides of the war.Draco spent most of his time rambling about the Manor, sifting through books in the library, trying to make up for the appalling education he received in his last two years at Hogwarts.

Lucius was away a lot, providing evidence in numerous trials against the people he once called friends and allies.The Ministry used this time to bully Draco and Narcissa.Once a fortnight or so, a group of Aurors would show up at the gate demanding entrance.They’d stomp around, crushing Narcissa’s prize-winning Foxglove plants while they searched for dark artifacts.

Narcissa would retire to her chambers, leaving Draco to oversee the intrusion.Not like the Aurors required much input.They confiscated anything they wanted, and asked very little before doing so.

Draco had gotten so used to the farce, he was severely taken-aback when he heard a familiar voice say, “ah, come on now Tom, put that down.It’s just a book.”

“A book filled with strange, dark things,” a voice answered contemptuously.

Draco peeked his head into the library, just in time to see Ron Weasley sigh and run his hand through his hair in frustration.“No, it’s a text about alchemy, which Draco Malfoy has been studying.We are not stealing priceless books that are no threat whatsoever.”

“And how do you know it’s not a threat?You’ve been an Auror, what?All of three months?And you accomplished that riding Potter’s coat tails.”

Weasley took a deep breath before answering.“I know it’s not a threat because I’ve read that text before.Some of us studied in school, Tom.”Draco was greatly impressed with Weasley’s ability to keep his cool.He had been such a hot-headed little prig back at Hogwarts.The only thing that hinted at his present ire was the faint red tinge of his ears.

“I’ll leave you to sort the library, then, as you’re such an expert,” Tom said, pushing past Weasley.He gave Draco a murderous look as he passed.

“Merlin, what a wanker,” Weasley murmured under his breath.Draco cleared his throat, and the Auror snapped his head up.“Oh, Malfoy!I didn’t see you there.”

“Weasley,” Draco said, dropping a nod.And then, because he couldn’t help himself, he continued, “I was surprised to hear you claim to studying at school.”

Weasley smirked, running his finger over the picture of the philosopher’s stone in Draco’s book.“Well, I did read this text back in first year, when we were doing some research.”

“When Granger was doing some research?” Draco corrected.

“Yeah, something like that,” Weasley said guiltily.There was a small silence before the Auror continued, “sorry about Tom.”

Draco examined him with a keen eye.Weasley seemed embarrassed, although he couldn’t imagine why.“I’ve become accustomed to my artifacts being stolen and my Mother’s flowers trampled to death.”

Weasley snorted, saying, “you haven’t changed a bit, have ya?Still a stuck-up, posh git who thinks he’s better than everybody else, even the bloody DMLE.”

Draco put his hands up in surrender, his face a bland mask.“I have the utmost respect for the Aurors,” he said, with just enough bite for Weasley to smile.“I’ve never contested a raid, or requested a single item be returned.I’ve never asked for recompense for the many plants your Aurors destroyed.”

“Hey, they are not my Aurors,” Weasley said hotly.“And, for what it’s worth, I think these raids are a load of Hippogriff dung.I don’t like you, and I don’t trust your dear old Dad as far as I could throw him, but I don’t think it’s fair how you are being targeted.”

“Thanks, Weasley.I don’t like you either.”

Weasley’s eyes crinkled up in the corners, and he let out an uncouth, braying laugh.Despite his coarseness, Draco found himself enjoying the exchange.It was the first bit of semi-pleasant conversation he’d had with someone besides immediate family or house elves for months.“I’ll get them out as soon as I’m able.And I’ll take a look through what we’ve confiscated, get Hermione to help me.We’ll return what we can.”He stuck out his hand. 

On instinct, as a well-raised boy with impeccable manners, Draco grasped the offered hand and shook it firmly.He remembered, just a few short years ago, when he had extended his hand to Harry Potter, who had turned down Draco’s friendship in exchange for the red-headed boy in front of him.This felt different, natural even.A logical progression in their antagonistic relationship, that had cumulated with Draco in disgrace, and Ron a valued member of the most elite force in the Wizarding world.“I’ve already thanked you once,” Draco said, dropping his hand.“I hope you don’t expect a repeat performance.”

Weasley just smiled, and left the room.Within half and hour, the Auror force had left, and Draco was back in front of his text.He couldn’t concentrate, the words jumbled in front of him, as he traced the photo where Weasley had run his finger.

———

“...and they lived happily ever after,” Draco said, shutting the book with an audible snap.Rigel was cuddled up to his side, his head resting on Draco’s chest.

“They really loved each other, huh?” The boy asked, twisting around to look at Draco.His blue, searching eyes were so much like Ron’s, it brought an ache to Draco’s chest.

“They did,” Draco said, although he was not sure he agreed.Muggle fairy tales were not his favourite, but Rigel loved them.Hermione had gifted them a huge tome when the baby was born, and as he grew, he became fascinated with the colourful but motionless pictures and the old-fashioned writing.Draco found them trite and nonsensical.

“Just like you and Daddy,” Rigel said, nestling back into Draco.Draco’s breath caught in his chest.He was afraid if he breathed, his lungs would flay apart.“I miss Daddy.”

Draco finally exhaled, and drew another breath.It felt like glass, scraping up his insides.“I know you do,” Draco said, planting a kiss on Rigel’s platinum head.“I’m sorry he’s not here.”

“You miss him too, Papa,” Rigel stated, almost accusingly.Draco couldn’t reply, but he supposed the tears that fell silently onto his son’s blond head were answer enough.

———

The next visit from the Aurors came a month later.The increased time should have been a welcome reprieve, but in actuality had made Narcissa and Draco progressively more nervous and on edge.When they finally arrived, tip-toeing around the gardens and nodding politely to Narcissa, Draco was at his wit’s end.He was like a tightly wound spring, ready to recoil at the slightest provocation.

He found it in the library, where Weasley was pulling books off the shelves seemingly at random.“Just what do you think you are doing?” Draco demanded.

“Fucking Tom’s fault,” Ron replied, his back still to Draco.“Look, Malfoy, I know your texts were thoroughly examined before you were allowed back in the Manor.But I’ve got to look at them again.Tom reported that he saw dark magic books in here, and even with my assurances that it was a alchemy text, the powers that be are still demanding a spot check of the library.”

“And you think you are the best man for the job?” Draco asked, a sneer on his face and voice laced with venom.“Can you even read without Granger here to help you?”

Weasley turned slowly to look at Draco, eyes wide with astonishment.“Are you bloody serious?I’m doing you a favour here, Malfoy.Do you think anyone else would be so careful with these books?Do you think anyone else wouldn’t just confiscate the lot, and be done with it?Do you think anyone else would instruct the other Aurors to be mindful of your Mother’s plants?Do you think-“

“I get the picture, Weasel.As I said before, I’ve thanked you once, I refuse on principle to do it again for you acting like a decent human being.”Even as Draco uttered the words with disdain, his anger began to recede.

“Ok, fair enough,” Weasley said.“But what I said is true. They wanted to take your whole library. I volunteered for this.”

“Always the Martyr,” Draco said, even though he knew it wasn’t true.That was Potter.Weasley was hot-headed and rash, self-conscious and lacking self-esteem.Although that seemed to have changed.

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” Weasley said, his ears and cheeks flushing red.Yes, there was a glimpse of the boy from Hogwarts.

“How wonderfully unprofessional,” Draco said charmingly.“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Weasley tilted his chin up defiantly.“Maybe I would,” he said, raking his eyes up and down Draco’s body.Draco was fully dressed in an emerald green cashmere sweater and light wool black trousers, but still felt exposed by the Auror’s bold stare.

“I could report you for that,” Draco said, his voice high and tight.Weasley turned away, shoulders stiff, back to the shelves.“But I won’t,” he continued, just a little breathless, and he sped out of the library as fast as his legs could carry him. 

———

There was pile of correspondence on Draco’s office desk.He needed to go through it, he knew that, but with each passing day, the stack grew a little taller, and it became just a little bit harder to face.He blamed Ron, of course.Draco prided himself on being tidy and organized.But since Ron left, there were just some things that Draco couldn’t face, loath as he was to admit it.

As he glared at the tower of mail, willing it shrink, a sleek grey owl swooped on and landed on the edge of Draco’s desk.Draco made a motion to the stack, indicating the owl should drop the latest letter on top of the others.

As the grey owl flew away, Draco caught a glimpse of Harry Potter’s childish scrawl, before the whole tower teetered ominously and tumbled off the desk to the floor. _Fucking Weasley leaving, now his annoying fucking best mate is creating a fucking mess in my fucking office,_ Draco thought, sinking down to the floor.He brought his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees. Everything was falling apart.

Including Draco himself.

———

Draco did the unthinkable.He researched Ron Weasley.

It involved swallowing his pride, taking out a renewed subscription to the Daily Prophet, and requesting all the back issues he had missed since the war ended.

There was plenty of material. Too much.Ron couldn’t seem to walk down Diagon Alley without getting photographed.Draco studied each picture intently, hoping to see something in particular.If Ron wasn’t alone, he was with Potter, or Granger, or a red-headed, scraggly person that could only be a relation.Not what Draco was looking for.

And there wasn’t so much as a sniff about his personal life, besides his decision to join the Aurors.No hint at a relationship, either past or present, with Granger or anyone else.

It was just...Draco had gotten the feeling that Ron was checking him out.For real, not just as a laugh to wind him up.And that made Draco’s chest flutter a little.Not because of Weasley in particular, mind you.Draco had just never met another Wizard who admitted to being attracted to blokes.He had been worried he was broken, somehow damaged, a sexual perversion.But Weasley had eyed him so openly...

Unfortunately, there was not one mention, or even a grainy photo, linking Weasley romantically to another man.Draco would just have to wait until the next inevitable Auror visit, and hope the ginger pillock came back.

———

Picking up Rigel after school gave Draco purpose.When he had first become pregnant (surprise!Pureblood male wizards could have children together.What a mind fuck that had been.), Draco had despaired leaving his job at Gringott’s. However, it wasn’t long before the rapidly growing fetus became too much for his ill-equipped, fragile male body, and he was confined to bed rest.By the time Rigel was born, Draco couldn’t contemplate leaving him in someone else’s care all day, so he decided to stay home and raise the boy.He was still able to do some work from home, and visited the office from time to time when Ron or Molly could look after for Rigel.

This year, Rigel had begun to attend a small Muggle school, close to the house.The boy’s magic had not manifested yet, and Draco had instilled the need to keep the Wizarding world a secret from Muggles.

His son was a whirlwind of activity on the walk home, jumping from one story to the next, grabbing crayon scribbles out of his pack and shoving them into Draco’s hands.“...and at snack, Susie sneezed, and she didn’t cover her nose, and a bogey dripped out, right onto her apple slices.It was wicked!”

“Wicked,” Draco head Ron say in his mind, a memory of a devilish, cat-like grin on his handsome face, reaching out with a tanned arm to bring Draco closer to his body. 

Draco shook the memory off.“That’s disgusting!” he exclaimed, poking Rigel in the side.

“Yup.And funny!” The boy replied happily.

Another piece of paper hit Draco’s hands.“This one’s for the Father’s Day football game next week,” Rigel said excitedly.“You’ll come, right Papa?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Draco said, rubbing his hand through his son’s hair.

Rigel looked at him and smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners, just like his Dad’s.Then his smile dropped a little, and he said sadly, “Daddy will miss it thought, won’t he?”

Draco’s heart fell to his stomach like a lead balloon.“I’m afraid so,” he said shortly, trying to keep his tone normal and even.Rigel gripped Draco’s hand, and they finished their walk in silence, both thinking of the tall, freckled man with the booming laugh and the wide smile who had left such a big hole in their lives.

———

Draco had been expecting a troop of Aurors.What he got was Weasley, slouched and uncomfortable looking, followed by a bushy head of hair with her face stuck in a book.

“S’up, Malfoy?” Ron mumbled.He shoved a cardboard box into Draco’s arms.“Thought you might like your stuff back - this lot’s all been cleared.”

“Uh, thank you?” Draco replied, making it into a question.He stared pointedly at his other ‘guest’.

“Oh, yeah.Hermione helped.And then she wanted to come along.”Ron stopped talking, but mouthed silently to Draco, “she forced me to bring her.”

Draco wanted to laugh, but instead just shook his head and cleared his throat.“Granger?”The girl popped her head up from her book, looking nonplussed to find herself in Malfoy Manor’s entryway.“How can I be of assistance?”

“Ron, give him the...oh, you did already, good.”Granger strode forward, tapping the box in Draco’s hands.“Pull each artifact out separately.The box has been magically enhanced to hold a great number of items.”She turned her head, and started stalking down the hallway.“Where’s your library?”

Draco looked at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders, chagrined.“Yes, please do make yourself at home, Granger.It’s this way,” Draco said, catching up with her.

He grabbed the text out of her hands as he passed.

“Hey,” Hermione said, fingers outstretched to reclaim the book. “I wasn’t done reading that.”

“You are now,” Draco answered irritably.Meanwhile, Weasley followed in their wake, silent as a shadow.Once they were all in the library, Draco summoned a house elf and requested tea.He saw Granger wrinkle her nose out of the corner of his eye.“Before you start giving away your manky socks, please know that our elves all receive fair wages, and are free to leave at anytime, should they so desire.”Hermione gave a little sniff, but she seemed mollified.

Tea was an awkward affair, where Draco became more and more high strung, Weasley remained mute, and Granger gazed around the library unabashedly, a look of total adoration in her eyes.Finally, Draco couldn’t stand it anymore.“So, are you two love’s young dream?”

“Huh?” Weasley asked dully. 

Draco spared him a glance before focusing on Granger.“Pardon?” she asked, and at least had the good grace to look sheepish at her lack of attention.

“The two of you,” Draco said, his voice louder and shriller than he would like.He gestured between them.“You are an item?A couple?You are stepping out together?”

“Me and Ron?” Hermione asked, like Draco was being totally ludicrous.“No!What gave you that idea?”

Draco flopped back in his chair.“Why are you here, Granger, if not to support your boyfriend?”

“Books,” Weasley and Granger answered at the same time.Granger smiled at the red head.“The alchemy text Ronald brought to the Ministry I had of course seen before, but did you know it is a first edition?That book is hundreds of years old!You have to let me borrow your books.”

“I have to?” Draco asked, arching one brow.He turned to Weasley.“Is this a new Auror request?”

Weasley shook his head, as Granger snorted and said, “no, of course not!”

“So then why would I allow you to take my books out of my library?As you so rightfully mentioned, many are first editions; quite rare, and valuable.”Draco steepled his hands in front of his face.

“Well, because all that knowledge should be shared!” Granger stated with conviction.

“And just how many books do you think you should be allowed to take?” Draco wondered, his voice smooth as silk.

Hermione looked at Ron, trying to figure out the lay of the land.“Five at a time?” she said, somewhat hesitantly.

Draco smiled a cruel smile, and laughed a merciless laugh.“No, I don’t think so Granger.You see, these aren’t my books, they are my Father’s.”

“But...but,” Granger said, looking around the shelves desperately. 

Draco realized he’d never get rid of her at this rate, and what Draco really wanted was to get Ron Weasley, who was apparently NOT dating Granger, alone.“I’ll make you a deal.You can take one book-“ Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt.Draco held up his hand, raised his voice, and continued, “one book.At the end of the week, you may send it back with Weasley here.If the book is still in pristine condition, I will send another one.”

“How about three a week?”

“One,” Draco said firmly.“That’s the offer.Take it or leave it.”

“Fine,” Hermione said begrudgingly, “but that’s not very nice of you.”

“No one’s ever accused me of being nice,” Draco said, baring his teeth in a semblance of a smile.“Pommy!” Draco yelled.“Please show Miss Granger out.”

A little house elf appeared, clad in all black, with an elegant blue scarf tied jauntily around her ears.She started pulling on Granger’s arm, who grabbed a book at random from a shelf and clutched it to her chest.“Ron?Are you coming?”

“No, I’ve got some business to take care of,” he replied, his eyes boring into Draco. 

Once alone, Ron sat forward in his seat, elbows on his knees.“Did you really just volunteer me to come back here once a week?”

“Would that really be such a hardship?” Draco shot back.Salazar, Weasley really brought out his prickly side.

They continued to stare at each other.Draco could feel his heart rate increasing as the atmosphere got more charged.Something had to give.“Fuck it,” he said, pushing himself out of his chair and closing the gap between himself and Weasley in three steps.He landed in the other man’s lap, wrapping his arms around Ron’s neck and bringing their faces so close, he could feel Weasley’s breath on his cheek.Weasley’s eyes were blown wide, either with shock or lust, and that pushed Draco over the edge, fully into madness.He moved his hands to grip the thick, red hair by Weasley’s ears, and firmly pressed his lips to Ron’s.Weasley gasped, and Draco used it to his advantage, sliding his tongue into Ron’s mouth.

Weasley brought his hands to Draco’s waist, pulling him in closer.Draco felt a jolt of elation course through his body.It was happening!He was kissing another boy, and that boy was kissing back, and...Draco’s mind was blowing, because it was Ron fucking Weasley, and Draco was sitting in his lap, but somehow it was perfect.Absolutely fucking perfect, and Draco didn’t want to ever stop kissing Ron, who was now biting his way down Draco’s jaw, moving to his neck.

“I’m not even sure I like you,” Ron muttered into Draco’s neck, before sucking a rather large bruise into the pale skin there.

Well, that was an improvement from Weasley’s previous declaration of ‘I don’t like you.’

“I’m not sure I like you either”, Draco replied, tilting his head to give Weasley better access.“But don’t stop.For the love of Salazar, don’t stop.”

Draco felt Weasley smile into the crook of his neck.“I won’t,” he said, pulling his face back up until he was looking at Draco once more.“I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to.”And he leaned forward, catching Draco’s lips in a searing kiss.

———

“Hey, Draco.”

Draco whipped around, clutching his purchases to his chest.He had just picked up a few new robes and casual items he ordered for Rigel.The boy was outgrowing his clothes at an alarming rate.Leaning against the brick wall of Madam Malkin’s was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger standing at attention next to him.

“Hello Harry.Granger,” Draco said, moving to walk past them.

Hermione stepped in his way.“Do you have time for a chat?There’s a new tea house around the corner, I hear they serve fancy Muggle coffees with so much caffeine it’s like drinking a pepper-up potion.”

“Were you waiting here for me?” Draco asked, bristling at thought of being ambushed by Ron’s friends.

Hermione shot a questioning look at Potter.“Uh, maybe?” she said.“We just wanted to see you.”

“Send an owl, like a normal person,” Draco sniffed, trying in vain to get around Granger once again.

“I have,” Harry stated, pushing off of the wall.“We all have.You don’t answer any of them.”

“Then take a bloody hint,” Draco muttered, remembering guiltily the pile of letters stacked on his desk, Potter’s the one that made them all come crashing down.He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, dropping his parcels as Hermione blocked his escape route once more.

Granger bent down and picked up Draco’s items.“You’re avoiding us.Anyone who was close to Ron.It’s not healthy, Draco-“

“Don’t,” Draco said menacingly, pointing his finger at Hermione.“Don’t pretend that we are mates.Ron’s gone, now you lot can be shot of me too.How lucky for you.”

Hermione gasped, stepping back into Harry, who slung an arm over her shoulder.“We ARE your mates,” Harry called after him.“You can’t chase us away.We’ll be here, when you need us.When you are ready.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself,” Draco mumbled.An elderly witch who looked a great deal like Professor McGonagall, disappointed gaze and all, tutted at him.Draco spun on the spot, disapperating to the safety of his own home, where none of Ron’s friends could lie in wait and accost him.

———

Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley.Ron and Draco.Ferret and Weasel.No matter how one looked at it, what they had shouldn’t have worked.

Every week Draco wondered if this would be the time Ron didn’t show up.If he’d just send an owl with Draco’s book, maybe a scribbled note with something along the lines of,  _I’ve come to my senses, found a non ex death eater to fuck.Regards, Weasley._

But then there he would be, in all his broad shouldered, towering glory.Using his physical strength against Draco in a way that drove him wild.Kissing him sweetly while he petted Draco’s body, learning all the little secrets hidden beneath the starched, expensive robes.Listening to Draco’s anecdotes and puffing light laughter in his ear as he nibbled on Draco’s ear lobe.

They grew careless.Or maybe Draco had never cared about proprietary in the first place, and had dragged Weasley along with him.One morning, as the winter sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, the door to Draco’s chambers burst open.Lucius stood silhouetted in the doorway, his wand drawn, face marred with disgust and shame.

“How dare you, you filthy blood traitor!”Ron sprung instantly awake, pulling his arms away from the blond boy he was wrapped around.They were both naked, haven fallen asleep on top of Draco’s impressive four poster bed after a frantic evening of mutual orgasms.“I’ll kill you for this!”Lucius levelled his wand at Ron, pointing straight at his heart.“Dirty, despicable, wanton acts of depravity in my house!You’ll pay Weasley.”

Ron scrambled backwards on the bed, and ended up falling off, landing on the floor in a heap of flailing limbs.He sprung up, tossing his head back and forth, seeking an exit.His wand was across the room, in his robe pocket, folded neatly over the chair at Draco’s desk.Even if he could summon it wordlessly, by the time he caught it, Lucius would have hexed him into oblivion.

Lucius took a menacing step forward, jabbed his wand in Ron’s direction, and opened his mouth.“Avad-

“NO!” Draco shouted.Waking up to his Father threatening his lover at wand point had left Draco immobilized with fear, but he found his nerve now.He threw himself in front of Ron, arms outstretched, legs akimbo.“No, Father.Don’t hurt him.”

“Step aside, Draco.I’ll deal with you later,” he sneered, and Draco flinched.Is that what he had looked like, all those years, when he tried his best to mirror his Father’s actions?“I won’t let this...this blood traitor besmirch the Malfoy name one moment longer.”

Lucius flicked his wand at his son, who skidded out of the way, falling back on the bed.Ron was helpless, his hands up in the air in surrender.But instead of looking at Lucius, he was gazing at Draco, a wistful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“STOP!” Draco screamed, scrambling to cover Ron once more.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hex this vile boy into the middle of next week,” Lucius said, distain dripping from his words.

Draco turned at looked at Weasley.Glorious Ron, naked and beautiful.In that moment, Draco came to a sudden, crushing realization.“Because I love him,” he answered, still focused on Ron.The other boy’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.Behind him, Draco heard a gurgling, strangled noise, before Lucius fell over in a dead faint. 

Ron turned away towards his robes, and Draco felt his heart drop out of his chest.Obviously he was going to leave.He was an Auror for Salazar’s sake, there was never any real hope for the two of them. And after Lucius’s little stunt, who could blame Ron for running?Draco stood and watched as Ron grasped his robe.He withdrew his wand, pointed it at Lucius, and sent his prone body flying backwards out of the room.Then Ron locked the door with an audible click.

Ron prowled forward towards Draco, like a predator stalks its prey.He gripped Draco’s wrists hard in one hand, backing them both up until Draco’s ass hit the wall.Ron proceeded to silently worship Draco’s body.He sucked and kissed behind Draco’s ears, the junction of his neck, his collar bones, his nipples.Ron let go of Draco’s wrists, and fell to his knees, licking the plains of Draco’s abs, curling his tongue around the faint smattering of blond hair leading down.His hands came up to Draco’s thighs, and he rubbed them up and down, touching him lightly behind the knee, trailing light, burning touches all the way to his groin.

Draco’s breath was coming in short, hard pants.Little mews of pleasure escaped his lips.He dug his hands into Ron’s hair, doing his best to ground himself.His whole body was alight and feverish.Each of Ron’s touches felt amplified, like his nerve endings were on fire.

“I want you,” Draco said, openly, plainly.The Slytherin inside him cringed at the admission, but after his previous declaration of love, he really didn’t have anything left to lose.

Ron smiled up at him, and stood back up, grabbing Draco’s hand and leading them over to the bed.They had done so much together in the last few weeks.Discovered so many ways to pull pleasure from each other’s bodies.But they had always stopped short of this.Perhaps they hadn’t been ready, until this exact moment.Now all Draco wanted was to feel Ron inside him, to be owned by him, filled by him, surrounded by him.It was sentimental and foolish, and not something a Malfoy should desire, but that just made Draco want it all the more.Finally, he was making a decision for himself.Not for his parents, or some evil overlord.He was doing something that made him happy.

Ron laid him out, sprawled on his back on the satin sheets, a beautiful alabaster vision.They kissed languidly until Draco was dizzy with it, Ron stroking his side and frotting against him leisurely.“I want you,” Draco said again, and Ron’s breath hitched.Their kisses became more frenzied.Ron inched a hand down, lightly stroking Draco’s cock, falling further to rub his balls, before finding Draco’s furled hole.He petted his index finger over it, increasing the pressure with each stroke as Draco gasped and let his legs fall open.

“Lube,” Draco said.He didn’t trust himself to preform the charm properly, so he grabbed a tube out of his bedside drawer and threw it to Weasley.Draco was rewarded with another blazing kiss.Ron’s finger drew away, and was replaced a second later, warm and slick. The teasing petting began again, until it was all Draco could do to keep himself from thrusting onto Ron’s hand.

Ron moved to Draco’s neck, mouthing at the tendon with little kitten licks, which he knew drove Draco wild.Draco moaned, low and deep, shaking with want.The finger petting his arsehole slowed, applying more pressure, until the tip slipped in.Ron stilled for a moment, before inching forward until his finger was all the way in Draco’s hole.It felt weird, but in a good way.And once Ron started pumping it in and out, Draco felt his body respond, craving more.

“You are so hot, so tight,” Ron murmured, breaking his silence, and moved up to plant a kiss on Draco’s temple.Draco could have cried: at Ron’s tenderness, at the fact that he stayed, at the way their bodies fit perfectly together.

Another slick finger probed Draco’s entrance.There was more of a burn this time, but after a few slides, Ron curved his fingers, and sparks of pleasure burned through Draco.Each thrust of Ron’s fingers hit a hidden spot of ecstasy.Draco knew he wouldn’t last long.He gazed up at Ron, whose wide, blue eyes were trained on the point where his fingers disappeared into Draco’s body, and thought,  _I love him.I actually do love this rumpled Gryffindor_. Draco grasped his cock, stroking in time to Ron’s fingers moving deliciously in and out of his ass.Ron groaned when his eyes moved to watch Draco pump his own cock.A few more thrusts, a particularly clever curve of Ron’s fingers, and Draco was spilling all over his chest, writhing in euphoria, lazily pushing his bum down onto Ron’s hand.

Draco felt pliant and content.“I still want you,” he said, pulling Ron down.He slipped his tongue in Ron’s mouth, thrilling at the urgency with which Ron responded.Ron fumbled for a moment with the bottle of lube, coated his cock, and lined himself up at Draco’s entrance.There was a bit of pain; a bit of a stretch and a burn, but Draco was so fuzzily happy, he didn’t really mind.And the fullness felt good.Ron was inside of him, joining them.Ron’s eyes were once again fascinated with Draco’s hole, watching his cock slip in and out at a maddeningly slow pace.He gripped Draco’s hips tight, marking him with his fingers.Ron started gasping almost immediately, pumping his cock into Draco’s ass only a handful of times before his face turned slack, and Draco felt his insides grow even warmer.

In the afterglow, Ron gathered Draco up into his arms.“So, you love me, huh?”

“Shut up, Weasley,” Draco said, without any real heat. 

Ron kissed Draco’s cheek.“Wanna go out for dinner tonight?”

“In public?” Draco asked.They had never left the Manor before.They’d never done anything but fool around.Draco had been sure the whole thing was just a fling.A fun bit of experimentation, nothing more.Until Lucius Malfoy burst into the room, and Draco was forced to confront his feelings.

“Yes, in public.Isn’t that what boyfr...” Weasley stumbled on the word, but plowed ahead heroically, “...what boyfriends do?Go on dates?”

“Yeah, ok,” Draco said nonchalantly.But the huge smile on his face rather betrayed his emotions. 

“Your Dad is gonna kill me,” Ron said, chuckling as he ran a hand through Draco’s hair.“Good thing I’m an Auror.”

“And I’m worth it,” Draco said, hoping it was true.

“And you’re worth it,” Ron agreed.

———

“Papa’s sad,” Draco heard Rigel say.Who was he talking to?Deep down, Draco knew he should get up and investigate.Make sure his son was ok.

But he couldn’t. His whole body was heavy, weighing him down, pinning him to the couch.He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and couldn’t even summon the energy to open his eyes, let alone stand up and look for his son.

It didn’t matter, anyway.Draco was insignificant.Unworthy of being loved, by anyone, even Rigel. That was why Ron had left.Obviously. 

The floo flared in the other room, signalling the arrival of a guest.Draco clenched his eyes shut even tighter.Terror gripped his body.He needed to protect Rigel. If only he could get his leaden limbs to obey.

“Draco?” Molly called, as she walked into the living room.

“Can you help Papa, Granny Molly?” Rigel asked, his sweet voice tinged with worry.

Draco cracked one eye open.“I’m fine,” he croaked, consumed with guilt.He couldn’t even look after his son properly.

Molly crouched down to speak to Rigel.“It’s Sunday, do you know what that means?”

“Brunch?” Rigel asked hesitantly, sending another fretful look Draco’s way.

“That’s right!” Molly proclaimed, a bright smile on her face.“I’ve made my famous apple pasties, and Grandpa is whipping up his special pancakes as we speak.Does that sound good?”Rigel nodded, a tentative smile creeping over his face.“Let’s go to the Burrow.We’ll send someone back to help Papa.”Draco closed his eye, feeling nauseous at the thought.

“I’m fine,” he tried to say again, but Molly cut him off.

“You are not,” she said.She didn’t sound angry, or disappointed.More like...heartbroken.“You’re family, Draco, whether you can face it or not.And family sticks together.”

Molly and Rigel left, leaving Draco in merciful silence.Merlin, he was useless.Just good for nothing.A blight on society, no matter what Molly said.

The floo flared again, and Draco steeled himself for he arrival of Potter, or Granger.One of Ronald’s best mates, there to tell him that life was grand, everything would be fine.

The couch dipped at the end, and a strong pair of hands brought Draco’s feet to their lap.Draco kept his eyes closed, trying to remain as small and inconsequential as possible.Clever fingers began to massage his instep, bringing a sob to Draco’s throat.Ron had been a master at rubbing Draco’s feet, especially when he was pregnant and aching.With a sudden surge of energy he sat up, pulling his feet away and looking at his visitor.

“George,” Draco stated in a flat voice.

“Draco,” George replied kindly.

“What are you doing here?”

“Whatever you need me to do,” George said.“We can sit in silence, if you want.Or I can make you a bite.Or we can talk about Ron-“ Draco squawked, and George smiled before continuing, “it’s up to you.The one thing I won’t do is leave.”

“Why not?” Draco asked sullenly.“What if I want to be alone?”

“Then I’ll sit here and say nothing.You won’t even know I’m here.”George pulled Draco’s feet back into his lap, and Draco sank down into the cushions.He tried to get comfortable, but he kept sneaking glances at George.His hair was more carroty, his nose less pointy and body more willowy, but his resemblance to Ron was still painfully strong.

“You and your family should leave me alone.Your brother left me.He didn’t want me anymore.”

“Shhh, Draco, you know that’s not true.”

“It is true!” Draco stated hotly.“He left me.He...left...me,” Draco said around a large sob.Out of nowhere he was weeping uncontrollably, pulling in huge gusts of air and making small, grunting cries.

“He didn’t want to,” George said, picking Draco up and placing him in his lap.He wrapped his arms firmly around the sobbing man. 

“He did.He did!” Draco screeched.“I’m nothing.”

“You are not nothing,” George said firmly.“And you were everything to Ron.”

“Then why did he leave me?” Draco whispered.

“He didn’t want to, Draco,” George answered, his voice thick with tears.“He loved you more than anything.”

“Then he should have stayed safe.He should have quit his risky job, gone to work with you.He should never have-“ Draco choked on a sob, his body wracked with tremors.

“He was working on it.You know he was, Draco.It was a freak accident-“

“Fuck you!” Draco screamed.“Fuck you.He left me.Do you know how that feels?He left me!He’s gone!”

George tightened his grip, rocking Draco to and fro.“I know how it feels to lose my two favourite brothers.And while that might not compare to the death of a husband, I do have an idea of what you are going through, Draco.”

Draco keened, an animalistic cry pulled from his core.He felt shattered, wrung out. 

“It was a freak accident.There was nothing you, or Ron, or anyone could have done to prevent it.Fuck, I’m sorry, Draco.It sucks.It’s shitty, and unfair, and nothing I can say will ever make it right.But Ron did love you.Sometimes we questioned his sanity, he loved you so much, little uptight prick that you are.One thing I know for certain is Ron would never have left you.Not willingly.”George stopped rocking Draco, who had gone limp in his arms.“You and Rigel were everything to him.”

“I miss him,” Draco admitted, for the first time.It brought a renewed torrent of tears to his eyes.“I miss him, George, so fucking much.But I’m angry, too.I can’t help it, I’m so furious at him.”

“I know,” George said soothingly.“I know, Draco.It’s normal to feel that way.I felt abandoned, when Fred died. I couldn’t believe he would go on without me.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed.“I feel abandoned, too.I know it’s not rational-“

“Don’t,” George said firmly.“You don’t have to be rational.But you do need to work through it.At least for Rigel’s sake.”

“I know,” Draco said, feeling a small flutter of happiness when he thought of his son.

“Ron will live on through him, and the memories the two of you shared,” George said, patting Draco’s knee.“Now, I know everything isn’t instantly better after our little talk, but do you feel well enough to come visit the Burrow for brunch?”

Draco pictured all the Weasley’s, looking at him with a mixture of pity and love, and shied away.“No, not today.Maybe soon.”

“How about eating a sketchy take-away with me and Charlie in the flat above the shop?” George asked.“Angelina and the kids are at her parents.What do you say?”

“Ok,” Draco said.He willed his body to stand, and his limbs complied with very little effort.The heaviness seeping into his bones had receded a bit.Just enough to propel Draco to the floo, the tiniest sliver bit of hope blooming in his chest.

———

“Marry me,” Ron said, his face buried in Draco’s bare chest.

“You cretin!That’s no way to ask a man to marry you!” Draco said jokingly. They had spent a rigorous morning in bed, and Draco had just brought up coffee and fruit for them to munch on.

Ron sat back and smirked at Draco.“Ok, how’s this?” he asked, face turning solemn.“Draco Malfoy, from the moment I met you, you got under my skin.I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t stop dreaming about you, and I want to spend every moment with you.Will you marry me?”

“What?” Draco asked throatily.“Is this some kind of joke?”

“No joke,” Ron said, reaching to grab his trousers from the floor.Inside the pocket was a ring box, which he handed to Draco.He flipped it open to reveal the silver antique ring that had caught his eye weeks before, when they were shopping together in Hogsmeade.“I love you, Draco.Marry me.”

“Yes.Yes!” Draco smiled, slipping the ring on his finger.“So, you love me, huh?”

“Shut up Malfoy,” Ron replied, shoving Draco’s head into his pillow.“Of course I do.”

———

It was another gloomy, rainy day, and Draco stood staring out the window, hands behind his back, watching the water trail down the window in winding rivulets. 

“Are you ready, son?” Narcissa asked in a gentle voice.

“As I’ll ever be,” Draco replied. They made their way outside, Draco holding an umbrella over their heads, Narcissa with a bouquet of flowers clutched tight in her hands.

It was a fair walk to their destination, but they still arrived too soon for Draco’s liking.The scenery was beautiful, that much Draco could admit.A small pond was just a stone’s throw away.Draco inhaled deeply, the smell of evergreens flooding his senses, reminding him again of Ron.

Behind him stood Narcissa, and a little further back, a group of Ron’s family and closest friends.They were there to silently support Draco.

Draco stepped forward, moving towards the large marker under a pine tree.Somewhere in the distance, and owl hooted.Draco read the text, tears welling up in his eyes.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Loving husband_

_Devoted father_

_Beloved by his family and friends_

Draco trailed one finger over the inscription, pushing in to trace the word husband.The tears streamed steadily down his face now.“Mom?” Draco said, holding out his hand.He hadn’t called Narcissa anything other than Mother in over twenty years, but it felt right today.

She gripped his hand, giving it a squeeze, and said, “remember when he got the Aurors to stop ruining my flower gardens?”

Draco gave a choking laugh.“I knew then that I was in trouble,” he said.

“He had a kind heart,” Narcissa said.“And he loved you with all of it.”She leaned forward and placed the bouquet of Foxgloves on the grave.“I couldn’t have asked for anything more for my only son.”

Draco turned blindly, his eyes clouded with the tears that flowed without end.He was instantly engulfed in a bone crushing hug.“Thank you for making my boy happy,” Molly said.Arthur patted him on the shoulder.Potter and Granger come forward, gripping his arm and shooting him tentative smiles.They all wanted to make plans.Potter wanted to catch a Quidditch match.Bill wanted him over for supper with Fleur and the kids.Molly wanted him to escort Rigel to brunch, and stay this time.

Draco was still scared.He was afraid to face the future alone, without Ron.He was still a little angry, and more than a little sad.But he would do it, would put one foot in front of the other until it became natural again.He would keep moving forward, because he was sure of one thing.And that knowledge could help him overcome any obstacle.

Ronald Weasley had loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for off screen character death.


End file.
